RHEA - Walking
by hide - Pink Spider
Summary: RHEA - If u don't understand it... gimme ur e-mail and i'll explain ( It helps to have read my first fic Message from a Future Past) umm... Banzai in this fic is not Banzai from my first fic... this banzai was named after the first one... please r/r...


Rightho - My first fic that I posted (Message from a furutre past) (please r/r it ^^) I have decided to finish it, but it won't be for a long while yet --; damn cartoon network...  
on with this fic ^^  
  
  
Walking  
  
The sun is shining, a golden orb in a clear blue sky. Not a cloud in sight. They walk through the city suburbs. The girl, blonde with blue eyes, the boy, blue-eyed with long black hair. He wears an orange neck-scarf, a black T-shirt over a white long sleeved top. He has blue trousers, dark blue trainers and green socks. She wears a blue denim skirt, a denim waistcoat, a black top with striped sleeves and black leggings. She also wears brown boots with two tan straps. Both teenagers wear gold earrings. The boy strikes one of his earrings with his finger. Just ordinary teenagers. Or are they? Around them, few people bustle. Up on a roof, a girl drops out of the sky and lands down on one knee. A golden aura swirls violently around her. No ordinary teenager. Her tail swishes angrily from side to side. She has a mass of white hair that shimmers blue with green eyes. She is wearing baggy black trousers, a black belly top and a small denim jacket. She snarls as she leaps across to the next building, obviously tailing the other two. On the other side of the street a second teen lands. He also has a swirling aura and scowls rigidly. He is thick set with wild white-blue hair which reaches down to his ankles. His green eyes swirl with anger and in one hand he holds a large sword. He is also wearing big black trousers, a black top and a small denim jacket. He leaps across, also after the first two.  
The first two walk on, unaware of their pursuers. They are talking about where to go next, because they are bored. The third girl leaps after them with an evil glint in her eyes. Her intent is clear. She is going to kill the first two. The fourth boy pauses to look at his watch. He mutters something under his breath then follows the suit of the girl. He is obviously her accomplice. Down on the ground, the other two seem to have come to a decision. A theme park. The third girl laughs with a quiet malevolence. He accomplice levels with her on the other side of the street. They exchange meaningful glances. It is time to go in for the kill.  
  
"Somebody is going to die today." Says a young man with brown hair, sitting up suddenly. His name is Kaio-Ken.  
"Two innocent people. Two innocents are going to die."  
The woman he is speaking to nods.  
"…Where…?"  
The woman shrugs.  
"We've got to stop them! WHERE ARE THEY!? TELL ME!"  
The woman shrugs again. Kaio-Ken grabs her shoulders and shakes her roughly.  
"LOOK! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU, MUTE!"  
The woman's name is Om. She is unable to speak.  
"Damn you…. Can't you just weave some little magic spell over that damned crystal ball of yours and find out!?"  
Om shakes her head. Kaio-Ken angrily storms over to the window of his treehouse and looks across to the city.  
"Damn it… damn it all…"  
A Skirra leaps down from the uppermost branches of the tree and lands on Kaio-Ken's head, squawking loudly.  
"Woah woah woah! Calm down, little friend…!"  
Kaio-Ken removes the distraught Skirra from his head.  
"What is it…?"  
The Skirra squips and squeaks its way through an account of it's panic.  
"…right…you buried your nuts near a tree last autumn… and now you can't find them…and you're hungry…? Ah jeez…Come inside… I'm sure I've got some variety of nuts or something…"  
Kaio-Ken sighs. He'd been hoping to hear something important. He settles the Skirra down on a table and feeds it some hazelnuts. About halfway through its fourth nut, the Skirra squips quietly.  
"WHAT!? There's been another fight in the city!? Not again…!! Who is it this time…? …You don't know… great… Oh! You DO know, but your mouth is full… go on… The androids…?? Oh no… and Azuki…and another guy… Trust you to remember Azuki…the other guy… what did he look like…? Oh!"  
  
Malfoy purrs gently into a girl's ear. Her name doesn't matter. She is lying on a bed in a white room while Malfoy reassures her. Heavily anaesthetised, robotic implants are added to her hands and head by Darkside. The difficult process is completed in under an hour, which is just as well as she wakes and screams in pain as Darkside tightens the last bolt. She writhes on the bed and two heavily built men stride forwards and pin her down.  
"It is okay now, Number twenty-three. You are among friends…" Purrs Malfoy. "Do not worry, my beauty…"  
The girl's eyes open, a dull, deep blue. She blinks a few times.  
'Wh-what…? There has to be more than this…'  
"Hmm?"  
'This is not life… there is more to life than this… it is not easy like this… what have you done to me…?'  
"Made you more powerful than you ever dreamed possible."  
'…'  
Malfoy smiles as #23 slips into unconsciousness. The two large men pick her up and carry her away.  
"Another one for the record, DK."  
"Yeah…" Murmurs Darkside.  
  
The battle between the teenagers has long since ceased. The third girl and her accomplice had limped back home, to the mansion and been healed. Their hair had changed. The girl's hair was now blue with black, and the boy's hair was lilac. Their names were Azuki and Trunks.  
Azuki is lying on her bed, groaning because she feels very weak. Trunks' father, Vegeta prowls round the room, making fun of Azuki's weakness. Eventually he gets bored and stomps out. Trunks rushes to Azuki's side. She sits up.  
"YOU'VE GONE MISSING!" He yells.  
"…Umm… beg your pardon…?"  
"OH! Not you, YOU have gone missing!"  
"Huh…? Oh, Mini-me…?"  
"Yes, her…you…umm…"  
"Go and find me, then! Maybe that's why I'm feeling a little under the weather…"  
"Sure…"  
"Wait! Take some of the others with you…! Pan has gone after mini-you who went after mini-me…"  
"Umm…?"  
"Just take Dad, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, Vegeta, Hjiro, Lara, Banzai, Chandra and Tenshi, okay…?"  
Trunks smiles.  
"Sure."  
He walks over to the window, Mind-Messaging the others. He opens the window.  
"OH! One last thing…"  
"What?"  
"Do be careful…"  
Trunks smiles again.  
"As always. I'll see you later. Bye!"  
With that, he powered up to level two Super-Saiyan and flew out of the window to join Yamcha and Tien who were already floating outside.  
Azuki flopped backwards onto the bed.  
  
#23 awakes and flies to a house. A mansion. She flies in through a window and then upstairs. She walks into a room. A boy with dark purple hair is laying on the bed, dozing. He snaps awake as she slams the door with her foot.  
'Oh sorry-' She says maliciously. '-Did I wake you…?'  
She laughs.  
"Mu…Az…uki? Mum?"  
She laughs again.  
'Not quite, I am android twenty-three'  
"You…reminded me of somebody… that's all…"  
The boy looks confused. #23 assesses his powers using her built-in scouter.  
'Oh! So you're Tammo, are you…?'  
"What do you want…?"  
'Oh, not much…'  
"Then get out of my room and go and follow your master's orders."  
'I have no orders.'  
"Oh - Then you've come to kill us all…?"  
'If I so desire.'  
"Well, go ahead then."  
'Fine, maybe I will'  
She smirks.  
He gets up and walks towards her, powering up to level 5. He stops just in front of her.  
"Go ahead then."  
'Oh, I thought you might want to go first.'  
"No, ladies first."  
'Fine.'  
With a flick of her wrist she throws him across the room. A fight ensues, and after a while it is obvious #23 has the advantage.  
'Now, how would you like me to take your energy…?'  
"Wh-What's…the choice…?" Asks the boy, Tammo, gritting his teeth as he drags himself up.  
She waves her hand in front of his face.  
'Two ways. Hand. One or Two.'  
"What is two?"  
'You'll just have to find out."  
He stands firm in front of her. She decides for him and bites deeply into his neck. He struggles for a while, but then his body begins to go limp. He musters enough strength to push her away. She rebounds off the wall with her feet and lands in front of him again, smirking.  
She puts her hand over his mouth and starts absorbing his energy that way. He throws her away again, before falling onto his hands and knees, panting feveredly. She crouches near him.  
'So, what is your preferred method of…burial…? Buried, Cryogenically Frozen, Boiled - that wouldn't do any good, but it'd be fun, cremated…? If so, where do you want your ashes scattered…? It's your call.'  
"You decide."  
'Huh?'  
"Your call."  
'Ashes.'  
Tammo tries valiantly to stand up.  
'I wouldn't do that if I were you… You'll die if you stand.'  
"You're lying…!"  
He got to his feet.  
'Oh no I'm not.'  
He collapses onto the floor again. She pulled his head onto her lap.  
'It's okay…' She said soothingly. '…I'll make it quick…'  
She gently slides her hand over his mouth. He tries one last time to push her away, but he no longer has the strength. She smiles and her eyes widen as his energy flows into her. His arm falls limply to his side. He opens his eyes for the last time and looks up at her as if he can't believe this is really happening. Then his eyes close. She puts his head on the floor and stands up. She turns on him and fires multiple blasts of energy at him until all that is left is ashes. She smirks, picks up a metal box and begins sweeping the ashes away. Just then, the door opens and Taro walks in.  
"Wh-What's that…?"  
'Ashes.'  
"Who's…??"  
'Tammo's.'  
"WHAT!? Azuki!?"  
'Who's Azuki…?'  
"Uhh…?"  
#23 finishes sweeping the ashes away and puts a lid on the box. She stands up and stretches backwards. Taro sees her hands. In the palm of each hand, there is a small red disc, designed for absorbing energy. Taro shudders and moves towards the door.  
"I'll be…going…then…"  
In a flash, #23 appears in front of him.  
'Oh no you won't. You're not going anywhere.'  
"Wha…wha…?"  
  
The struggle doesn't last long. Taro fights bravely, but the android has the advantage over Taro's purely organic form. A few blows are exchanged, but once #23 had her hand over Taro's mouth, it was obvious he wasn't going to escape. Just as she takes the last of his energy, Gohan walks in.  
"AZUKI!?"  
She stops and looks up at him, Taro's blood smeared across her face and dripping down the side of her mouth.  
She jumps to her feet, leaps onto the windowsill and flies out, smashing the window. Gohan drops to his knees next to Taro. Taro whispers one word.  
"…v…e…g…e…t…a…"  
Taro's head rolls to one side. He is dead. Gohan sits in silence for a while, confused and shocked. He gasps for breath. He stands up and walks stiffly out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
'…How on Earth am I supposed to tell Vegeta…?' 


End file.
